


Watching Over You

by waddiwasiwitch



Series: With and Without [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8256661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waddiwasiwitch/pseuds/waddiwasiwitch
Summary: Riza is still watching over Roy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Leave a “Haunt Me” in my ask, and I’ll write a drabble about one character watching over another [as a ghost, watching from a distance, or otherwise, feel free to specify.]**
> 
> Inspired by this drabble ask on Tumblr. It just broke me because I knew what I’d have to write. This comes from the same universe as Family Portrait where Riza has died. I’m crying writing this, so tissues probably.
> 
> I’m sorry!!!!
> 
> *****

The bedroom is dark - the only source of light from the moonlight shining in the window. 

“You have always been careless when it came to pulling the curtains closed properly.”

He lies there in the double bed, still lying at his side as if I am still there next to him. I suppose old habits die hard. 

I talk as if he can hear me, in hope that somewhere deep inside my words are getting through and healing his grieving spirit. 

“No matter how alone you feel, I am here.”

On the outside, looking in.

“You’ve not been taking care of yourself. I know your aunt and our friends worry about you. They fear you are too broken to be put back together. I know you fear it too. But you’re wrong.”

I want to embrace him tightly and whisper reassurance in his ear. 

“I know you are struggling, but Roy you are strong. You will be alright, you will get through this.

I always expected I would die by his side - either protecting him from harm or executed for our war crimes. Instead, I died quietly and naturally in a hospital bed. 

“I slipped away from you, but left you with the best thing we ever made together. Our miracle! And Roy, she’s beautiful.”

I’ve seen how much he loves her, and the one thing I know quite well is just how fiercely Roy Mustang can love. She’s going to be Daddy’s Girl through and through. I’m sorry I’ll never get to know her, but I know they’ll take of each other.

“I love you both.”

Roy shifts in the bed. “Riza,” he murmurs.

His eyes are still closed. Perhaps, he is seeing me in his dreams.

“I am here,” I say.

His lips twitch upward.

Fin


End file.
